A Fitting Punishment
by greensorceress
Summary: Kili has been misbehaving a little too much since Erebor was reclaimed. It's time for Thorin to take matters into his own hands, literally. One shot Warning: Contains Incest


**A Fitting Punishment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…I wish I did**

**Warning: Contains graphic Incest**

**Thorin POV**

"The boy must be punished, my king! An heir of Durin cannot be allowed to behave in such a manner!"

Thorin Oakenshield rubbed his brow wearily; he could feel the eyes of the entire court upon him. Insulting Dain Ironfoot was only Kili's most recent offense. The young dwarf had been even more reckless than usual since the company had reclaimed Erebor. The king knew it was time to intervene and get this lad under control, but how?

"What would you recommend, Balin? A month in the stocks? As you say, he's an heir of Durin; surely you don't expect me to treat him as a common criminal!"

He glanced at the dwarf in question. Kili stood before the throne, looking appropriately regretful and forlorn. Thorin felt like smirking as he watched the boy, knowing the repentant façade all too well. He'd seen the same remorseful mask many a time when Kili was a dwarlfing. It was then that the idea came to Thorin of exactly how the young prince should be punished.

"…saying that the prince must take responsibility for his actions, my king. Otherwise it may appear that Thorin, King Under the Mountain is lax in discipline," Balin was explaining as Thorin continued to stare at his nephew. Kili had sensed his gaze and raised his eyes to meet Thorin's. Gone was the carefully schooled look of self-reproach; it had been replaced with a penetrating stare that seemed to challenge Thorin, almost seductively. It made the king's breath hitch.

"Enough! I have decided on a suitable punishment for my nephew. Kili, please accompany me to my study where I will deliver your chastisement." Thorin rose from his throne and began to descend when Balin spoke up again.

"Thorin, my king, you don't mean to punish him away from the eyes of the court, surely. How will we know if the punishment actually took place?"

"Are you suggesting that your king is not a dwarf of his word?" He turned angrily to his most trusted councilor. "You have my _assurance as king_ that the boy will be reprimanded in accordance with his offense. But Erebor is not some freak show where all the members of court may come to witness the public humiliation of my nephew! He will be dealt with, and it will be in private! Kili, come now!" Feeling extremely heated, Thorin turned to leave the throne room quickly. He disliked being questioned and challenged and knew he'd better take his leave before he decided to send Balin to the stocks!

**Kili POV**

He followed his uncle in silence. Kili knew better than to speak when Thorin was this angry. He'd never seen the king shout at Balin like that before; it made him very nervous about what would happen when they reached Thorin's study. Kili stayed one pace behind his uncle; it seemed as if they would never reach their destination.

Although when they did arrive, Kili wished they hadn't gotten there so quickly. Thorin held the door and watched as Kili stepped inside. He didn't regret insulting Dain Ironfoot, the old fool had deserved it, and he wasn't really that afraid of punishment, but he did regret the insolent look he'd given his uncle in the throne room. Kili didn't know what had come over him, staring at his king with such a challenging look. He worried what the retribution for that stare would be.

Once inside the study, Kili stood in the center of the room and tried not to fidget nervously. Thorin closed and locked the door, then made his way over to his large desk. He leaned against it and making a steeple of his index fingers, rested his chin against them. He studied Kili for a moment before clearing his throat to speak.

"Kili, this insolent behavior must stop. You are an heir of Durin, not some tinker's boy. You embarrass your family acting in such a manner."

"I know, uncle, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't interrupt me, lad." Thorin held up a hand and the look in his eye said he was in no mood to be disobeyed. "I have determined a suitable punishment for you, one that will hopefully help you to remember not only humility but how an heir should behave. I will be taking you over my knee for a spanking."

The young prince felt his stomach drop: a spanking? He must have misheard. Certainly Thorin wouldn't try to spank him, would he? Kili was torn between feeling degraded that his uncle would suggest such a childish punishment, and being worried that he might enjoy it too much. He couldn't deny he often had lustful thoughts of Thorin, and the idea of being in such a compromising position, completely under the king's control, was incredibly erotic.

"Uncle, you haven't spanked me in over fifty years! You can't honestly mean this! I'm not a dwarfling anymore!"

"Aye lad, I do mean it. If I recall, a spanking taught you your lesson quite well as a dwarfling, maybe I should never have stopped." He turned one of the chairs in front of his desk around and sat upon it. "You know how it works, get to it."

'Please uncle," Kili began to feel nervous and somewhat flushed. "Beat me, flog me! But this? Not this!"

"Don't make me repeat myself, boy," Thorin patted his knee and stared intently at the dark prince.

Kili knew he was defeated. He furrowed his brow as he began to remove his overcoat. He could feel Thorin's gaze upon him but did his best not to make eye contact as he walked over to where his uncle sat. Hesitating for just a moment, Kili sighed and unlaced his breeches. He pushed them down to his boots as a deep flush colored his face. Closing his eyes, he bent over the king's lap; Thorin helped him settled onto his legs.

"I'm doing this for your own good, lad." He said softly as he stroked Kili's hair gently.

"Yea and it's going to hurt you more than it hurts me," Kili huffed. His attitude was rewarded with a hard smack against one of his cheeks. He gritted his teeth at the sting. Could he possibly have forgotten how much a spanking from Thorin smarts?

The next blow landed on the opposite cheek. Kili winced but managed to keep quiet through the first couple. After ten or so his bum began to sting and he couldn't help but hiss after a particularly hard blow. Thorin stopped to rub his hand soothingly over the heated flesh. Kili took no comfort in the action, knowing his punishment was far from over. He braced himself and waited for the next smack, which came all too quickly.

It wasn't long before the prince could no longer hold back and began to gasp with each blow. Around this time what he feared would happen began; he could feel heat pooling in his groin and a tingle in his member. Kili was becoming aroused from the abuse. He whimpered softly when he felt his cock begin to harden; it was too embarrassing to be believed! What would his uncle do when he felt Kili's erection pressed against his thigh?

As far as he could tell, Thorin hadn't noticed yet. The strikes kept coming, stinging his flesh one after the other. Kili gripped the rung of the chair with white knuckles as tears began to fill his eyes. His arse throbbed, his cock throbbed, he wished the spanking would end and go on forever at the same time.

Blow after blow landed hard on his abused little rump, stoking the fire of his arousal until Kili finally broke and cried out piteously.

"Uncle, please! No more, please!" The sob in his own voice surprised him. Thorin stopped immediately and began to rub the tortured flesh softly. Kili wanted to relax into the touch but feared giving away his current state of arousal. He remained perfectly still across his uncle's knee, trying to bring his breath back to normal.

He lay there for several moments, as Thorin continued to softly stroke his heated bottom. It was comforting and Kili began to think his erection might go away. But then he noticed how Thorin was touching him. He wasn't merely stroking Kili's stinging cheeks; he was allowing his hand to slip down to the tops of Kili's thighs, between them even. Then he would bring his fingers back up slowly, tracing the prince's crease, almost slipping his fingertips into it but not quite. It was then that Kili felt it, Thorin's arousal pressing against his ribs as he lay across his uncle's lap.

Kili remained still for another moment, deciding what to do. He was so excited he was nearly trembling. Shifting in Thorin's lap, he raised his bottom while simultaneously lowering his chest to press against the king's cock. He turned his head slightly and angled back to peer at Thorin.

"Uncle…" he whimpered softly, batting his eyes and biting his lip as he pushed his hips further back into Thorin's hand. The king let out a raspy breath and removed his hand from Kili's backside. The prince was only disappointed for a moment until he felt a saliva slicked finger slip into his crevice and press against his entrance. Kili closed his eyes and moaned deeply as he was breeched by the single digit. It wasn't long before he was trying to meet the thrusts of Thorin's finger despite his awkward angle and was rewarded with a second.

He writhed over his uncle's knee, moaning wantonly until Thorin withdrew his fingers quickly and pulled Kili up roughly by the back of his tunic. He positioned the prince on his lap and grabbing a handful of dark hair, crushed their lips together. Kili opened his mouth eagerly as Thorin pushed his tongue in, wrapping his arm around the younger dwarf's waist tightly.

"Impudent little whelp," the king growled when he released Kili's lips, kissing and biting his way down to the younger dwarf's collarbone.

"You have no idea," Kili breathed absentmindedly, throwing his head back to allow Thorin better access. But the older dwarf pulled back and looked at him pointedly.

"Don't I? Well then, nephew, enlighten me."

For a moment Kili said nothing. His arousal hazy mind couldn't decide if this was a trick or not. In the end his cock decided for him, he would confess to being Sauron himself if it meant Thorin would take him tonight.

"I-we lost the ponies on the quest because I was on my knees pleasuring Fili."

Thorin's blue eyes were nearly black with lust as he ripped open Kili's tunic, neck to hem, and attacked his nipples ferociously. Biting, licking, sucking, and tweaking. The young prince gasped and clung to Thorin's broad shoulders.

"Go on then."

"In Rivendell, I-ah…I gave Fili a hand job under the table at dinner. Then…mmmh…then we fucked in their kitchens," Kili managed to get the confession out before he was shoved roughly to the floor. He whined as his still throbbing bottom made contact with the unforgiving rug but it was quickly swallowed by Thorin's lips as he kissed the prince deeply.

Pulling away, the king rolled Kili onto his stomach and pulled him by his hips until Kili was on his hands and knees. Kili whimpered and tried to spread his legs wider but met resistance from his breeches were bunched below his knees. He didn't dare move to take them or his boots off and instead waited for Thorin's command.

"What else, little strumpet?" His uncle settled behind him, his legs straddling Kili's. The dark prince could feel the head of Thorin's thick arousal pressing against his hole and sucked in a breath.

"Uh…when we had watch on the journey, we wouldn't keep watch. We'd sneak off into the woods to-AH!" The large head pushed inside his entrance and no further. "More please, uncle, more," he breathed and tried to push his hips back but Thorin's strong grip kept Kili from impaling himself further. The king remained still, the head of his throbbing cock just inside Kili's tightness, as if he were waiting for the prince to continue. Kili gulped.

"When I was a dwarfling I would drink your ale when you weren't looking…nnnghf…" Another inch.

"I used to skip my lessons to go play in the mines!" Another inch.

"When Fili broke that expensive sword in the forge and you beat him for it, it was me! He took the blame for me! Yes, Mahal, yes!" Thorin buried himself to the hilt inside Kili's tight sheath. Without giving the prince time to adjust, he started a hard and fast rhythm, smacking his hips against Kili's already sore arse.

Kili strained to support himself on his hands and knees as his uncle thrust into him mercilessly. He tried to focus on something, anything, but there was nothing but the Thorin's hand gripping his hips, Thorin's breath on his back, Thorin's cock stretching his hole.

The king thrust in deep and hit Kili's hot spot, making the prince keen loudly and fall forward, pressing his face against the carpet. Thorin grasped a handful of dark hair and pulled Kili upright, growling as he nipped at the rim of his ear.

"You have been a naughty boy, haven't you?" He rasped as he grabbed Kili's neglected erection, stroking it in time with his pounding thrusts.

"So…mmmmh…so naughty," Kili whimpered as he felt the delicious burn of his approaching orgasm. He tried to hold out as long as he could but Thorin was thrusting directly into his prostate each time, and stroking Kili's cock as if he'd been born to do it. The dark prince climaxed harder than he could remember, crying out Thorin's name loudly as copious amounts of thick white fluid streamed across the rug.

Thorin let go of his hair and Kili slumped forward, his upper body lying against the floor, his hips held up by the king who continued to spear him. But it wasn't long before Thorin's thrusts became erratic and he spent himself inside the prince, moaning deeply. He stayed still for a moment, as his member slowly wilted inside the wet heat and he caught his breath. Finally pulling out, Thorin gently patted the boy's poor reddened bottom and chuckled to himself.

Kili stretched his legs out but didn't dare roll over. He wondered to himself as he slowly pulled up his breeches, how he was going to walk or sit for the foreseeable future! He thought briefly that maybe he should rein in his mischief and act more princely, until he thought about just how much he'd enjoyed this punishment. Instead he decided to think of the next thing he could do to incur Thorin's wrath; after his arse had some time to recover, of course.

**Well, I got a little extra dirty this time. Couldn't help myself, Thorin and Kili made me so it! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
